The teaching of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) techniques generally involves the use of CPR dummies rather than a live subject. The acceptability of these dummies is diminished by concerns about the passing of germs, blood, or saliva from user to user of these training devices.
The antiseptic wiping of the external contact surfaces of the face of the dummy is a mute witness to the absence in the art of a better way of establishing and maintaining of hygienic conditions in the mouth contact areas of CPR dummies.